mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Saotome/Sunboy's version
As the first version of Jin made for the engine, Sunboy's version seeks to become the greatest Variant Armor pilot around and... bring balance to the universe? Not really, but this version's inclusion of the Infinity Stones and their mechanics from ''Marvel Super Heroes may make this version unique to some, especially since Jin never appeared in that specific game.'' ) |Image = File:SunboyJinPort.png |Creator = |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Jin is a six-button character that uses gameplay similar his appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, but not fully based on it. He has a Push Block and a Super Jump, and alongside this has a new Variant Strike technique, used via / and / together at the cost of 1000 Power either during blockstun to cancel out an opponent's attack, or during a combo to cancel it and ground the opponent. Like in the source game, Jin's Normals are quite odd, with some examples being his standing being a and most of his other medium/hard attacks acting like Specials. While Jin's comboability has a basis on the Magic Series system from his source, his odd Normals and charge basis may not make combos as fast as one would expect. However, the Variant Strike is oddly-checked, using a movehit-based variable to check the actual amount of hits Jin has done in a combo rather than his current hitcount itself, leading to what would be an infinite if it weren't for the Power usage and requirement. Like with Sunboy's other Vs.-style characters, Jin has the Infinity Stones from Marvel Super Heroes, which he will gain from uncommon hits. Jin can view which Stones he has and choose which one he is to during a moment via , and can activate the Stone he has chosen via . Each stone has a specific trait associated with it that affects Jin in battle. makes Jin gradually regain power for eight seconds, gives Jin stronger attacks for six seconds, adds projectiles to Jin's Normals for five seconds, makes Jin gradually regain life for seven seconds, makes Jin , and increases Jin's movement speed for six seconds. Jin has some A.I.-specific coding in his command file, but it is replaced by a nullifying controller. Because of this, Jin uses the engine default A.I, commonly blocking, jumping, and sometimes making use of his odd Normals. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | |}} | |}} | Uses 1000 Power Activates selected Infinity Stone|}} 'Others' / + / during blockstun or a combo| Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Konata(me) vs Jin Saotome Trivia *The shots from Jin's Blodia Vulcan are oddly classified as Normal Attacks as opposed to Hyper Projectiles. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made in 2002 Category:Characters made by Sunboy }}